


Warriors (OoTS): The Fourth Apprentice - Rewrite

by orphan_account, skys



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skys/pseuds/skys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a perilous drought brings misfortune unto the clans, a young apprentice must rise and show her worth against all odds. Follow Briarpaw through her hardships and victories, and ultimately her failures, as she defends her clan and guards her family throughout her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warriors (OoTS): The Fourth Apprentice - Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any questions/concerns? Message Red on his tumblr for more details!  
> http://redrendition.tumblr.com/ask

** ALLEGIANCES **

 

** THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER** **Firestar-** ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt.

 

 **DEPUTY**                      **Brambleclaw-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 

 ** MEDICINE CAT ** **Leafpool-** light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Jayfeather-** gray tabby tom.

 

 **WARRIORS**  (toms and she-cats without kits)

                                  **Graystripe-** long-haired gray tom.

                                  **Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom.

 **Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom.

 **Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes.

 **Hollyleaf-** black she-cat with green eyes.

 **Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches.

 **Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom.

  _ **Apprentice, Briarpaw**_

 **Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

 **Spiderleg-** long-limbed  black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

 **Ashfur-** thick-furred gray tom with blue eyes.

 **Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom.

 **Berrynose-** cream-colored tom.

 **Hazeltail-** small gray-and-white she-cat.

**_Apprentice, Blossompaw_ **

**Mousewhisker-** gray-and-white tom.

**_Apprentice, Bumblepaw_ **

**Cinderheart-** gray tabby she-cat.

 **Lionblaze-** golden tabby tom.

 **Foxleap-** reddish tabby tom.

 **Icecloud-** white she-cat.

 **Toadstep-** black-and-white tom.

 **Rosepetal-** dark cream she-cat.

 **Millie-** striped gray tabby she-cat.

 

 **APPRENTICES**  (more than six moons, in training to become warriors)

 **Briarpaw-** dark brown she-cat.

 **Blossompaw-** tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat.

 **Bumblepaw-** very pale gray tom with black stripes.

 

 **QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **Ferncloud-** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes.

 **Daisy-** cream long-furred cat from the horseplace.

 **Whitewing-** white she-cat, mother of Birchfall’s kits: Dovekit (gray she-cat) and Ivykit (white tabby she-cat).

 **Poppyfrost-** tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose’s kits.

 

 **ELDERS                      **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Longtail-** pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight.

 **Mousefur-** small dusky brown she-cat.

 **Purdy-** plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** SHADOWCLAN**

**LEADER** **Blackstar-** large white tom with huge jet black paws.

 

 **DEPUTY**                      **Russetfur-** dark ginger she-cat. **  
**

 

 **MEDICINE CAT  **  **Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom.

 **Flametail-** ginger tom.

 

 **WARRIORS**  (toms and she-cats without kits)

                                  **Oakfur-** small brown tom.

                                  _ **Apprentice, Ferretpaw** (cream-and-gray tom)_

 **Rowanclaw-** ginger tom.

 **Smokefoot-** black tom.

 **Toadfoot-** dark brown tom.

 **Applefur-** mottled brown she-cat.

 **Crowfrost-** black-and-white tom. **  
**

**Ratscar-** brown tom with long scar across his back.

 **_Apprentice, Pinepaw_** _(black she-cat)_

  **Snowbird-** pure white she-cat.

 **Tawnypelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

 **_Apprentice, Starlingpaw_** _(ginger tom)_

 **Olivenose-** tortoiseshell she-cat.

 ** **Owlclaw-**** light brown tabby tom. **  
**

                                  **Shrewfoot-** gray she-cat with black feet.

 ** **Scorchfur-**** dark gray tom.

 **Redwillow-** mottled brown-and-ginger tom.

 ****Tigerheart-****  dark brown tabby tom.

                                  **Dawnpelt-** cream-furred she-cat.

 

 **QUEENS  **                   (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

                                  **Kinkfur-** tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at angles.

                                  **Ivytail-** black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat.

 

 **ELDERS                      **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Cedarheart-** dark gray tom.

 **Tallpoppy-** long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

 **Snaketail-** dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail.

 **Whitewater-** white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** WINDCLAN**

**LEADER** **Onestar-** brown tabby tom.

 

 **DEPUTY**                     **Ashfoot-** gray she-cat. **  
**

 

 **MEDICINE CAT  **  **Kestrelflight-** mottled gray tom.

 

 **WARRIORS**  (toms and she-cats without kits)

                                  **Crowfeather-** dark gray tom.

                                  **Owlwhisker-** light brown tabby tom.

 **_Apprentice, Whiskerpaw_** _(light brown tom)_

 **Whitetail-** small white she-cat.

 **Nightcloud-** black she-cat.

 **Gorsetail-** very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Weaselfur-** ginger tom with white paws. **  
**

**Harespring-** brown-and-white tom.

 **Leaftail-** dark tabby tom with amber eyes.

  **Antpelt-** brown tom with one black ear.

 **Emberfoot-** gray tom with two dark paws.

 **Heathertail-** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **_Apprentice, Furzepaw_** _(gray-and-white she-cat)_

 **Breezepelt-** black tom with amber eyes. **  
**

                                  _ **Apprentice, Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)_

 **Sedgewhisker-** light brown tabby she-cat.

  **Swallowtail-** dark gray she-cat.

                                  **Sunstrike-** tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead.

 

 **ELDERS**                      (former warriors and queens, now retired)

                                  **Webfoot-** dark gray tabby tom.

                                  **Tornear-** tabby tom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** RIVERCLAN**

**LEADER** **Leopardstar-** unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

 

 **DEPUTY**                     **Mistyfoot-** gray she-cat with blue eyes. **  
**

 

 **MEDICINE CAT  **  **Mothwing-** dappled golden she-cat.

 **Willowshine-** gray tabby she-cat.

 

 **WARRIORS**  (toms and she-cats without kits)

                                  **Reedwhisker-** black tom.

                                  _ **Apprentice, Hollowpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)_

 **Rippletail-** dark gray tabby tom.

 **Graymist-** pale gray tabby she-cat.

 **_Apprentice, Troutpaw_** _(pale gray tabby she-cat)_

 **Mintfur-** light gray tabby tom.

 **Icewing-** white she-cat with blue eyes. **  
**

**Minnowtail-** dark gray she-cat.

 **_Apprentice, Mossypaw_** _(brown-and-white she-cat)_

  **Pebblefoot-** mottled gray tom.

 **_Apprentice, Rushpaw_** _(light brown tabby tom)_

 **Mallownose-** light brown tabby tom.

 **Robinwing-** tortoiseshell-and-white tom.

 **Beetlewhisker-** brown-and-white tabby tom. **  
**

                                  **Petalfur-** gray-and-white she-cat.

 **Grasspelt-** light brown tom.

****

**QUEENS  **                   (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

                                  **Duskfur-** brown tabby she-cat.

                                  **Mosspelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

 

 **ELDERS                      **(former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **Blackclaw-** smoky black tom.

 **Voletooth-** small brown tabby tom.

 **Dawnflower-** pale gray she-cat.

 **Dapplenose-** mottled gray she-cat.

 **Pouncetail-** ginger-and-white tom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** CATS OUTSIDE CLANS**

**Smoky-** muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace.

 **Floss-** small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace.

 **Scourge-** thin black tom with one white paw who lives just beyond the abandoned Twoleg nest. 

 **Hawkfrost-** dark brown-and-white tabby tom who lives just beyond the abandoned Twoleg nest, former RiverClan warrior.

 

** OTHER ANIMALS**

****Midnight-****  star-gazing badger who lives by the sea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any questions/concerns? Message Red on his tumblr for more details!  
> http://redrendition.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
